Dance
by Cold Dusk
Summary: This takes place in Dance Dance Revolution from my OC, Miranda's POV. It will be very different but similar to the episode of Jessie. LukexOC One-shot


Miranda and Luke

Should I? Should I not? UGHHHHHH!

"If you keep pounding your head on the locker, it's going to leave a dent."

My friend said.

That is Cassidy Lara or better known as Cass. Most bad-a*s girl in school, along with a girl named Jax. I'm her good friend, Miranda Yuh or better known as Miran. I have blonde hair and green eyes while she has natural bright red hair and blue eyes.

Miran: "I'm still deciding whether or not if I SHOULD ASK HIM!"

She practically screamed and everyone in the hallway looked at her funny.

Cass: "Keep yelling like that and he might think your a freak."

She said. I immediately looked around to see where he was. Phew!

Cass: "Stop worrying. He would never ask you out."

She said. I glared at my friend.

Cass: "He's those slackers and bad boys. You shouldn't get associated with people like that."

She said.

Me: "What?!"

I said.

Cass: "You aren't exactly the bad girl type."

She said.

Me: "Whaaaaaa- ok! Fine!"

I admitted.

She was right! He would never go for a girl like me! But then WHY IS HE GOING FOR A GIRL LIKE NORA?!

Just then my other 2 friends came.

My Hispanic friend is named Csilla Zambrano. She has brown hair and light brown eyes. Everyone absolutely adore her and she's one of the most popular girls in school. We call her C or CC.

Whyneesha Flood is my other friend. She is also popular at school. She has dirty blonde hair like me but she has blue eyes. We either call her Why, Nee, or Neesha.

Cass: "I don't know what's your problem. You never had a problem getting any guy you wanted."

She said.

Nee: "Yeah, you also never had a problem pranking and getting into trouble."

She said.

Me: "But that was before I met him..."

I trailed off.

C: "I can always make you over!~"

She said as she bounced up and down.

Me: "It's fine. Besides, we gotta do things for the school dance. We promise the principal that we would help out and do a performance in honor of the drama club."

I explained. Just then HE came. His brown hair and eyes. His freckles. He's with his friends.

His name? Oh, his name is something to remember! His name is Lucas Ross or Luke. He's part of a dancing group and he lives in a penthouse! So rich! He's also good looking and-

Nee: "You're drooling, Miran."

She said. I rolled my eyes and wiped the invisible drool from my face.

Of course. He wouldn't notice me. He would notice Nora.

C: "He acts like a lovesick puppy. What a turn off."

She scoffed.

Nee: "I think it's sweet!"

She said lovingly.

C just glared at her.

Miran just turned around from him.

Cass: "Go talk to him!"

She said. I had to give her "the look".

Me: "Are you nuts?!"

I practically screamed at her.

Cass: "No. Talking leads to relationships. Relationships makes people HAPPY!"

She said as she shoved me towards him.

His friends and even him looked at me.

Me: "Uhhhhh... Hi!~ You boys going to prom?"

I asked. Most of them said yes. Luke looked away from me.

Me: "That's good. Uhhhmmmm you all have beautiful dates to accompany you?"

I asked. Most of them said yes.

Me: "Uhh... That's good. We'll have fun at prom!"

I said as I walked away.

C: "What the heck was that?!"

She yelled.

Me: "I was nevous."

I said helplessly.

Nee: "I'm the one least likely to get a date and I GOT. A. DATE."

She emphasized.

Me: "OK! I will ask him before the dance!"

I said.

After school in the theater

I sighed. I couldn't even get close to him. He was deep in thought of how to ask Nora or planning something.

I'm just by myself practicing dance moves for the dance. Just then I heard something. I saw it was someone. I immediately hid from the person.

"Hey, I know your here. Come out!"

It's Luke!

I came out from behind the curtain.

Luke: "Hey, your that girl..."

He tried to think of my name.

Me: "Miranda Yuh."

I said.

Luke: "Yeah that Asian girl."

He said.

Me: "My mother was Asian. My dad's American. I inherit everything from him."

I said.

Luke: "Oh! Want a drink?"

He said as he handed me a can of soda. I'm not supposed to drink soda until the party, but I will make an exception for him.

A While Later

Luke: "Oh! You're performing for prom."

He said.

I nodded.

Me: "Yeah, the choir did it last year and the principal wanted to make it more interesting, so they asked us to preform something."

I explained.

Luke: "Awesome, I know you will do well. Good luck."

He said.

Me: "Thanks and good luck with Nora."

I said.

I instantly regretted it, but I shouldn't let my little crush get in the way with his chance with Nora.

Luke: "Thanks."

He said. We just drank our soda in silence.

Me: "Well, I gotta practice and you gotta get Nora."

I said as I winked at him.

Luke waved goodbye and left.

I just sank to the floor and sobbed until I couldn't sob anymore.

I'm crying over a stupid crush but it was something to me.

At Prom

I just avoided him until prom. He didn't care. He barely noticed me. Emma said we can enjoy prom for a little before we perform.

Emma was the prom-planner. She did everything and I'm pretty grateful.

My friends and I were dresses like the characters from the movies Descendants but with out little twist. I was Carlos or Cruella de vil.

My blonde hair was curled to perfection. It also had a black and white streak.

I wore a pure white dress that had black poka-dots all over it with black boots. I also wore a fake fur vest that had Dalmatian print on it.

Cass was Mal or Maleficent.

She had black and purple streaks in her hair.

She wore a purple dress with a black leather jacket like Mal in the movie except the dress is strapless. She also wore black boots.

C was Evie or the Evil Queen.

She had purple and blue streaks in her hair.

She wore a blue dress that was shorter in front. Inside the skirt was a lacy purple material. She also wore black boots.

Nee was Jay or Jafar.

She had red and black streaks in her hair.

She wore a velvet red dress with a golden trim at the end. Her belt was black and she had a red feather in her hair. She also wore black boots.

I know. We look a little crazy and we probably look like Halloween freaks but it's fine.

Just then Luke came up to me with punch.

Luke: "Hey, Miranda. You look very nice tonight."

He said as he handed me a glass.

Me: "Thanks. Do you think the fur coat is too much."

I said as I showed off my vest playfully.

Luke: "No."

He said.

Me: "What happened with Nora?"

I asked.

Luke: "She... Ummmm... Rejected-"

Before he could answer, Emma called us up.

We sang and did flashy moves. Everyone kinda looked at us weird and some of the girls glared at us. They even called us freaks. I don't care. I'm gonna go home after this.

After the performance, Cass went with her boyfriend, Jerry, Nee went with her boyfriend, Neel, and C went with her boyfriend, Yash.

Alone again. I sighed.

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Luke.

Luke: "Hey, you were great!~"

He complimented.

Me: "Thanks. I hope everyone liked it as much as I did."

I said.

Just then a slow song came. We kinda just stood there in silence listening to the song. Then he spoke up.

Luke: "Hey, you want to dance? I'm a pretty good dancer and you are too."

He said.

I nodded at his request. We stood there swaying and holding each other. It was kinda awkward but I thought it was the most romantic thing that could ever happen to a girl like me.

When the song ended, things were more awkward then it was before.

Just then I got a text from my mom saying she was here. I wasn't going to stay long.

Me: "Hey, I gotta go. My mom is waiting outside to pick me up."

Before I even got a goodbye, I just left. I'm too embarrassed to talk to him!

My mom was outside. She was waving her hand and calling out to me.

Before I got in the car, I saw someone coming towards me. IT WAS LUKE!

Me: "Hey, did you need something?"

I asked.

Luke: "Yeah, want to hang out sometime Saturday?"

He asked.

I kinda looked at him skeptical.

Luke: "Uhhh... Anything you're free will work!"

He immediately added.

He was bright red from either blushing or embarrassment or even both.

Me: "Yeah sure. Ummmmm..."

I said as I looked around for something.

My mom then gave me a pen and paper.

THANK YOU MOM!

I then wrote down my number.

Me: "Here. Call me tomorrow and we can work out the details."

I said as I handed him the paper.

He just nodded as I got into the car.

I waved goodbye to him and he does the same.

BEST DAY EVER!


End file.
